Pickup trucks are motor vehicles with a front passenger area, often referred to as a cab, and an open top rear cargo area, often referred to as a truck box. The truck box usually has a substantially flat bed from which two side body sidewalls and a forward interconnecting header extend upwardly from the bed. A bottom hinged door, commonly referred to as a tailgate, hinged at the rear edge of the bed and closable provides a fourth wall for the cargo area. Cabs and truck boxes may be separate assemblies or part of the same unibody structure. Pickup trucks are popular largely because the truck box allows them to be utilized in many different ways, including carrying a variety of types of cargo based on available truck box stowage volume.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.